Victorious
by 12131415
Summary: Tobias (Four) is showering, when there's a knock at the door. It isn't Tris... slash/MA Four/Eric Tobias/Eric


Tobias stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stood in the thick steam of the bathroom for a moment, before a knock at the door broke the silence. _It must be Tris _he thought. He opened it.

The wide grin disappeared from his face, jumping back when he saw that it was Reese, Eric's younger brother.

"How did you get in here?" he demanded.

"The door was open a crack. I decided to check in."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I wanted to see you."

"What do you want? You're not an initiate, are you?"

"No, I'm only 15."

"I thought so. What are you doing here then?"

"I told you." He stepped closer. There was a look of worry on his face, as if he was assessing Tobias' reaction. He slowly reached to Tobias' arm, stroking up it. Tobias yanked it away.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Tobias was shocked. Those words seemed odd, meaningless coming out of Reese's mouth.

"You're kidding right? You're fifteen! And a boy! And I work with your brother!" he spluttered these words out. "And I have a girlfriend!" he added for good measure.

"I don't mind if you don't." Tobias started to wonder if this was a simulation. It certainly sounded constructed. But as he wondered, Reese had his hands on Tobias' hips. Tobias was still with shock, not processing what was happening. Reese dug his fingers between the towel and Tobias' skin, sliding around his waistline and over his ass. The towel dropped to the ground.

"Jesus" he muttered.

Reese carried on. He took his own clothes off slowly, Tobias just watching him without moving, looking dazed. Reese dropped to his knees, and put Tobias' cock straight into his mouth. It was hot and wet, and Tobias sighed deeply. He had tried initiating something with Tris several times, to no avail. This sensation was beyond what he'd imagined, the intimacy of it was much more intense. He felt Reese's mouth move slowly up and down. He could feel every inch of Reese's tongue, cheek and throat. It was amazing. He wrapped his fingers in Reese's thick blonde hair, and pulled his face to his stomach. Reese was surprised by Tobias' sudden forcefulness, but he didn't resist, repressing his gag reflex. Tobias got more aggressive, pulling his head forward and back faster and faster, burying his cock down Reese's throat. Reese choked and gagged, before Tobias let him up for air, holding his chin in his hand.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes!" Reese gasped through his heavy breathing.

"Good." Tobias pulled Reese up, and with a hold on his neck dragged him back into the bedroom. Tobias kicked the door shut, and Reese lay back onto the bed. Tobias knelt next to his legs, taking hold of one and pulling over him so Reese lay on his front, legs either side of him. He was rock hard, and didn't feel like wasting any more time.

He took a hold of Reese's ass in each hand, and parted it. Reese was breathing rapidly, looking frantically past his shoulder as he lay, waiting for Tobias to do something.

Tobias took hold of his dick and moved it so the tip was resting against Reese's hole. He spat on it, and rubbed around with his cock, before moving in, slowly, gently. Reese was surprised at the gentleness. He'd been preparing himself for forcefulness. But Tobias moved in slowly. It was so tight that it still hurt, but the pain was gradual and Reese could get used to it. Soon, Tobias was all the way in, Reese's ass pressed up right against his groin. He thrust in even deeper, enticing a deep moan from Reese.

He pulled out again slowly, and in, and each time he did, Reese relaxed a little more. When he felt Reese was ready, Tobias picked up the pace, thrusting in faster and faster, pressing Reese into the mattress. He took a hold of Reese's ankles, and pounded into him as fast as he could. By this point Reese was screaming out in ecstasy, and Tobias was suddenly thankful that the Dauntless compound was too cavernous for sound to travel, it got lost in the space.

Tobias watched hungrily as his cock drilled into Reese's tight ass. He released his ankles and ran his hands over the smooth, creamy skin of Reese's back, letting them rest around the side of his ass. Tobias felt a building tension in his stomach, and came into Reese's ass hard, still thrusting as he pumped his cum into him. He collapsed onto Reese, and took his hands in his and lay with his cheek against the back of Reese's head, both of them gasping for air.

Reese stayed lying still on the bed as Tobias got up. He walked over to the door and opened it, before getting back into the steamy shower. Reese gathered his thoughts, and then his clothes, and ran from the room half dressed, riding high on the rush from being fucked senseless. He'd gotten what he wanted. He felt victorious.


End file.
